1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information management. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for mitigating security and legal risks associated with data objects stored in a computer system by leveraging an information management system.
2. the Relevant Technology
The world is slowly and continually moving from being paper-based to being electronic-based. This evolution is apparent in almost every aspect of life, from the workplace, to government institutions, to home life. In each area, old paper-based methods of communication and storage are being replaced by electronic information. Businesses have replaced bulky paper files and expensive storage rooms with electronic files and searchable databases. Tax-payers are encouraged to submit returns electronically rather than in paper form, and email is rapidly becoming the principal form of communication.
There are several reasons for this transition, one of which is the convenience and accessibility of electronic systems. Email, for example, often arrives shortly after sending it, and information submitted electronically can be quickly formatted, processed, and stored without the inconvenience of manually reviewing each submission by hand.
As entities become more dependent on electronic data, the ability to manage electronic data becomes crucial for a variety of different reasons. For example, much of the electronic data maintained by an entity or organization often relates to different aspects of the entity and is often subject to various considerations. Without an effective way to manage the electronic data, it is difficult to apply the appropriate considerations to the data.
Further, there are often risks associated with storing electronic data. For instance, entities involved in litigation or other legal proceedings often have a legal duty to disclose to adverse parties all electronic data that is relevant to the litigation during discovery. Failure to identify and disclose all relevant electronic data can result in sanctions against an entity, such as attorneys' fees, admissions of fact, default judgments, and the like. Additionally, laws and/or regulations may exist that define information which must be retained for specific periods of time and/or which must not be kept longer than a specified period of time.
As another example, entities often possess electronic data containing sensitive and/or confidential information that should not be exposed to external entities or to too wide a group of users within the entity. Failure to maintain such information in a secure fashion can subject an entity to serious repercussions, including expenses associated with regulatory compliance when sensitive/confidential information is compromised, lost revenue due to a negative public perception, and adverse effects on potential business deals, to name a few.
Consequently, there currently exists a need in the art for mitigating risks associated with electronic data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.